


Henry's now a mommy of two

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack, Crack Fic, Daddy Issues, F/M, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Mommy Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Silly, lonely character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry gets stuck with older walter and younger Walter as his sons he has to deal with both of them driving him crazy 24/7 and still tries hook up with Eilleen at the same time. Crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a 2 year old story going on 3 years. I might finish it.)
> 
> A/N: My first Silent Hill fanfic :) I really love the Henry/Walter pairing but I thought it would be funny to write about Walter thinking Henry was his mommy instead of the room, I don't know if this idea was written already or not if it was mianheyo~

Henry was sitting on the couch in his apartment. He was jittery,he was afraid that something would randomly come out and attack him at any moment. He had a metal pipe in his hands just in case. He then looked down and saw a piece of paper sitting on the coffe table. He looked at it sideways not remebering it being there before.

He picked it up and it read: Dear Mommy, I'm in here~ Want to play hide and go seek mommy? I've missed you! P.S Your son.

Henry blushed from fear, he felt his ears going hot. He stood very still. he heard rustling noises coming from his bedroom. Henry backed away to the door. Henry started messing with the chains that covered the door trying to break free.

''Mom. Where are you going?'' Walter said, his tone heartbreakenly sorrowful.

Henry turned around and gasped,'' Who are you? get out!''

''Mommy? You- you don't know me?'' Walter whined.

''No! Go away!'' Henry said frowning.

''Mommy but I've done so much to be with you.'' Walter sighed.

''I am a man!'' Henry exclaimed blushing again.

''It doesn't matter you're still my mommy. You're like that virgin Mary lady.'' Walter said grinning.

Henry sighed,''If I go along with this will you promise to become less annoying?''

Walter looked hurt,''Okay mommy.''

Henry said,''Good but first let me check on Eileen.''

''Why?'' Wwalter said suddenly.

''Because I'm worried about her.'' Henry stated calmly.

''Check on her later.'' Walter said looking upset.

Henry sighed,''Let me run your bath water you need a bath or a shower or both.''

Walter blushed,''I'm sorry mommy.''

''Henry!'' Eileen's voice called from the bathroom, Henry sighed he knew she would figure out how to get in sooner or later. Walter grumbled something under his breath pouting. Eileen hugged Henry tightly,''Oh Henry-Ack!'' She exclaimed jumping back seeing Walter.

''It's fine,I'll explain this to you later.'' Henry whispered seductively. he's always had a crush on Eileen but never had the guts to tell her and Walter noticed. ''My mommy!'' Walter exclaimed glaring daggers at Eileen.

''What-''

''I'll explain it to you later kay?'' Henry said taking Walter to the bathroom. Eillen sat down on the couch waiting for Henry to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update XD I've been playing Silent Hill Origins and now I'm obsessed with it lol

Henry went into the bathroom with the other man. he turned his face away when the other began undressing. Walter then stood in the shower letting the water pour over him and not doing anything else.

''C'mon Walter you have to take a shower and then take a bath.'' Henry said looking at him trying his best to avoid looking at the man's lower half. ''But Mommy wash me please.'' Walter pleaded. Henry jumped and shook his head,''No! Take a shower by yourself Walter I know you can.''

''But then you'll leave to talk to that woman.'' Walter said glaring at him. ''And what's wrong with that Walter?'' Henry asked looking at him annoyed. ''She's not worth your time Mother.'' Walter said.

Henry glared and then said,''Take the damn shower by yourself Walter.''

Walter looked as if he was going to cry, Henry sighed and turned to leave. He heard Walter sigh before he left.

Henry sat with Eileen,''He thinks I'm his mother.'' Henry said simply.

Eileen rolled her eyes,''This is insane. Why won't he just go away!?''

''Because I'm his mommy.'' Henry said rolling his eyes too.

''Mommy!'' They both heard a little boy exclaim, then Henry was tackled with a hug. ''Mommy! I've been looking every where for you.'' The younger Walter said looking very happy.

''You can not be serious. How did you get here?''

''I caught a ride with this one trucker guy.'' [1]Walter said grinning.

Eileen and Henry looked at eachother,''Ummm a Trucker guy?''

''Yeah I don't know his name.'' Little Walter said jumping up onto the couch.

''Why didn't you tell the trucker guy to keep you?'' Henry asked Eileen jabbed him in the side and frowned at him. Henry shrugged clearly not caring what the woman thought or what the two serial killers thought either.

''I'm sorry little one...'' Eileen was cut off when a stark naked Walter came out and ran straight for Henry. Henry jumped off the couch and ran the other way. ''Hell no!'' He exclaimed holding up a chair to the other man. Eileen and young Walter sat laughing at the scene. ''Mommy. I'm ready for my bath.''

''Eileen could you take care of that for me?'' Henry said refering to Walter.

Eileen chuckled and nodded. ''No!'' Walter exclaimed,''I want mommy!''

Henry sighed and face palmed. ''Okay I'll get your bath ready.'' Henry walked with the other to go back to the bathroom he kept a far distance between them. Eileen laughed notcing this.

''Hey lady who are you?'' The little Walter asked looking up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I had to throw Travis in somewhere XD


End file.
